Arise, Nightbird
by Shredder N7
Summary: Nightbird is at it again. Shes biting off more then she can chew. Who will be the first to find her and convince her to join their side in conquest? Heroic Autobots or the deadly Deceptacons?


I do not own Transformers.

_I realized theirs not enough Nightbird stories! Theirs only............. 2! Not including this one :0_

She's a G1 character, for all you people who think you know transformers because you saw the Michael Bay movies, I command you to go onto Youtube, and search "transformers episode 1" THAT is some good robot fighting shit. G1 was the first time transformers appeared, and it has a lot of detailed characters (the more you watch the more you get to know them)

**I decided since Nightbird was only in one episode, she needs a short story ;) **Not taken seriously, but im not going to fool around with the characters. Its a "middle" story. (Not my best work, but i will keep it to the basics)

Not my first story, but my first Transformers story! Wish me luck ~ Shred

* * *

Arise, Nightbird.

Chapter 1

---

Deep within the Autobot headquarters, aka _The Ark, _a semi-sentient computer known as Teletran-1 was picking up an urgent message suddenly received.

"Warning, Warning, Teletran-1 to Optimus Prime; Urgent message from the famous scientist, Doctor Fujiyama"

"Im on my way, Teletran-1" Optimus Prime was standing in the front of the ark, greeting a long known friend to the Autobots, Spike and his "girlfriend" Carley was dropping their daily visit to the Ark and its crew. A pleasure they all enjoyed, the Autobots loved to hear of the humans lives. Even Perceptor and Prowl were willing to put their work aside to say hello.

"You know, Optimus," Carley began, not noticing who Optimus Prime was really talking to. "you should really loosen up a bit, its not like you guys cant handle a few Decepti-creeps, just because their in the bottom of the ocean doesn't mean their getting stronger, its not like_ YOU_, the _leader_ of the _Autobots_, Optimus **PRIME **for gosh sake, cant take on a few-"

"I'm sorry to interfere, Carley." Optimus began, "But i must answer to Teletran-1. You and Spike are welcome to come with me."

"You know it, Optimus!" Spike gave him a thumb up.

Optimus transformed into his earth mode vehicle, walking would simply waste time. Carley and Spike didn't hesitate to get a free ride- in a giant freaking alien robot, too! (Talk about _style_) Optimus sped off into the Arks hallway as he made his way through the orange halls. Most of the fallen rocks and mountain have been cleared from the halls over time.

Optimus made his way into the main command deck where Teletran-1 was located. He allowed Spike and Carley to step out before transforming back into his robot mode.

"Jazz, how's it going, man?!"

Not surprisingly Jazz was already standing near Teletran-1; the second-in-command was waiting for Optimus to arrive.

"Hey Spike, we'll have to see what's up. These Decepticons have something cooking up, I'll tell you that."

Spike relaxed a little, leaning his head back on his hands he looked up at the blank sealing. "Yeah, i know what you mean Jazz"

Optimus steeped in "I agree, i only hope the Deceptacons aren't harming innocent lives as we seek. We should hurry along. Teletran-1, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Affirmative, Optimus. Opening message."

Jazz, Optimus Prime, Spike and Carley all looked at the screen of Teletran-1. A human Asian man appeared with a suit; all but Prime finaly noticed who it was. Doctor Fujiyama, the famous scientist and failed to create the first human made robotic female ninja. Thanks to the Decepticons.

"Greetings, Doctor Fujiyama." Optimus broke the silence. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, im afraid, I hate to break it to you, but do you remember a certain failed experiment called "Nightbird"?"

"Nightbird!" Spike jumped at the memory, the whole building gave way that day, many were lucky to make it out, thanks to the Autobots, of course. "I thought she was gone for good..."

"So did i, Spike. But it appears we've got a problem, rite doc?"

Doctor Fujiyama nodded, "Yes, there is a problem indeed. As I was saying, we did lock her away, and agreed never to activate her again. However, she got out."

"This could prove a problem." There was a moment of silence as Optimus was thinking of how this could happen. "Tell me, Doctor Fujiyama. Did you see any Decepticons take part of this?"

"Actually, no and I have not seen or heard a word from these Decepticons. But she may still remember who they are. That is what I am worried about."

"So, any plans in that head of yours Prime?"

"A few… But first we must make sure the good Doctor's wishes are met. This is still his technology."

"Actually, Optimus Prime the technology data we need has already been recorded, but i only ask you understand Nightbird is still a thinking and moving robot. Her decisions are no longer my own. I only ask you try and convince her to come back. I thought that you of all people could find a way of doing this. "

"I would not think less, Doctor. We will try our best."

Doctor Fujiyama bowed in respect. (This is the Japanese way of saying "hello" or "good bye") "Thank you so much, Optimus. I will await you arrival at the same place we met before."

"It's our pleasure Doctor. And be careful of Decepticons, I fear they might also be looking for Nightbird."

Doctor Fujiyama nodded his head in understanding and the transmission ended.

"Oh man, this could cause trouble!" Spike agreed with Carley. Nightbird, a skilled robot ninja was on a rampage, again.


End file.
